What Have You Done?
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: "You had a choice Draco. You need to understand that now you are my enemy. I will not harm you here at school, but once the battle starts and we meet within the chaos, understand that I have to hurt you, I have to try to kill you." Dramione oneshot
1. What Have You Done?

**A/N: **Oh my, it truly has been awhile. This little fic was inspired by the song What Have You Done by Within Temptation. I'll post the lyrics in the next chapter. I'm sorry I've been away but I do miss this a lot. I promise that now that my last year of high school is coming to a close I will have more time for writing! Love you guys, and if any original fans are out there, thank you for sticking with me!

Hermione's POV

I walked through the dungeons alone, needing time away from Ron and Harry. Time to think about the war drawing so close, time to think about my secret relationship. Suddenly my arm was seized in a firm grasp and I was yanked into an empty classroom. I turned around abruptly, my wand whipping out in front of me, breath heavy.

A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I aimed my wand away from the smirking blonde haired boy in front of me. "Draco, that isn't funny, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just, I have to… There's something I need to tell you." He turned away from me and I stared at his back as his head lowered. My curiosity peaked but I shook it off.

"Well can it wait until after potions? I really don't want to be late to class." With that said I reached my hand to the doorknob. I had never seen anyone's arm move quite as fast as Draco's. He snatched at my hand and spun me around quickly to face him. Before even a slight squeak of objection could emit from my mouth, his left forearm was shoved in front of my face.

At first I just stared, my eyes wide, my right hand still limply lying in his. When my wits came back to me I hastily moved back, stumbling until my back reached the cold stone wall. With one final look at the dark mark tattooed in my love's arm, I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the stone, the jagged rock seemed to be attempting to wrap itself around my head as my mind attempted to wrap itself around the horrid image that was just exposed to me.

"What have you done?" My voice was hoarse, I didn't even recognize it. It oozed with not only sorrow and disappointment but an extreme hatred that I did not know I possessed.

"Hermione," he began to approach me, his grey eyes were filled with apologetic regret, but mine stared back at him, a dark unforgiving brown.

"No, don't touch me." Instantly he stopped moving, I could see the hurt on his pale face. "Do you know what you did? What you've become? You've become my worst enemy." I choked out the words through my freely falling tears as I slid my body to the ground and hugged my knees.

"Hermione, I've always been the enemy." His voice was accompanied by a morose heavy sigh and the sound of anxious pacing.

"Not to me." The footsteps halted for a second before advancing toward me. I let him occupy the ground next to me, his arm cautiously wrapping around my distraught frame. I lifted my head up to meet his teary grey eyes.

"This is what I was meant to be. I always knew what I would become, and so did you. It was fate Mione. I was meant to fight for evil and you were meant to be my enemy." His words did not have the affect he intended, for they did nothing but increase my anger. Quickly I stood up.

"You had a choice Draco. You need to understand that now you are my enemy. I will not harm you here at school, but once the battle starts and we meet within the chaos, understand that I have to hurt you, I have to try to kill you. I wish that I had a choice Draco, but by you not making the right choice, you took mine away. I love you Draco, but it's over." The slytherin had stood when I had and I hastily kissed him one last time swiftly on the lips before running out of the door in an attempt to quell my desire to stay.

Draco's POV

I stared through the threshold, unable to comprehend the words that had recently come from my girlfriend's mouth. Over. It couldn't be over. Fiercely, I approached a chair and flung it against the wall. I could feel my face heated with rage.

With a deep frustrated yell I began punching myself with all of the force I could conjure. What had I done? I had found someone I truly loved and my life was turning around, but I let the pressure of my past and my family affect me. I had Hermione and then I let her slip away. I stopped then, my stomach and legs aching from where I had been punching. With a deep groan I fell to the floor and lay there, attempting to muster the strength to move on.

The next weeks at school were torturous. Every brief glance, every ponderous stare, every disappointed frown Hermione sent my way stung like salt on an open wound. But I could see. I could tell that she was hurting too. I couldn't help but hope that she would forgive me. I knew I should have stopped believing. Things wouldn't go back to normal.

Weeks after our encounter I awaited in the same abandoned classroom as before at the same time. I was willing to face the wrath of Hermione for a chance to convince her that I was truly sorry. My thoughts were halted by the sound of footsteps echoing on the stone floor. With a squeal the bushy haired brunette flew into the room. One look at me and I watched her face flush with anger.

"Please, just stay." I pleaded with her as she quickly turned to the door. A moment of hesitation was all I needed before I wrapped my arms around her from behind in a tight embrace. I stuffed my face in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. I had missed her smell. "Hermione, I know that you want me to stop trying, I can tell by every glare you send me when I begin to approach you or when I attempt to look into your eyes. I just need you to know that I can't stop believing that we can make this work. I know that I disgust you, I disgust myself. I keep asking myself what have I done. In this war we'll be fighting for separate sides, but I would still do anything to protect you. I can't believe I've found someone like you Hermione. You have made me feel things I never thought I could. You made me feel human and you helped me see that I was much more than what my father wanted me to be. I made a mistake. And now you are slipping away from me. And dammit Hermione, I can't just sit by and watch you slip away. I love you." Silence met my speech that I had practiced over and over in the privacy of my mind. I awaited, my nerves bubbling within. Finally I let my arms fall from around the silent girl and began to walk away, ashamed of being rejected when I so vulnerably told her my true feelings.

A soft hand gently landed on my back, stopping my sorrowful exit. Slowly I turned around and stared into the chestnut eyes of the girl I loved. "Draco." That was all I needed as an invitation to press my lips against hers. Every inch of me poured into the kiss as I expressed my love for her and the regret for my mistake.

When we parted I leaned my forehead against hers and I heard a promise escape my parted lips. "When this is over we will be free Hermione. I promise I will do everything to keep you alive, so when this is over we can be happy." Her eyelids fluttered closed as she took in my words. I pulled her close after feeling a slight nod against my forehead. I knew that this was the last time we would have an encounter like this before the battle began. I knew it was drawing closer. We couldn't risk being together only to be torn apart fighting for opposing sides in the war. With a final kiss goodbye we went our separate ways.

Hermione's POV

My leg burned as I dodged oncoming spells. After stunning an approaching deatheater I ducked around a corner before I could be seen by any others lurking about. Resting my hands on my knees I tried to catch my breath and briefly surveyed the gruesome gashes along the length of my right leg. My head was spinning and I felt nauseous. Slowly I leaned my head against the wall.

I had caught a glimpse of him. Platinum blonde hair peeking out from behind a deatheater mask. I watched briefly as he only cast spells that missed or caused minimal damage to the opposing side, my side. I thought of his promise and could almost hear his soothing voice in my ear. Soon we would be free. Soon we would be happy.

"My my, what have we here." I gasped at the sound of the malicious voice, a cruel laugh responded from the darkness. The figure moved forward just enough for me to make out long blond hair and familiar grey eyes. But they were different. They were cold. "What is the little mudblood doing alone? Has little Weasley abandoned you?" He pulled off his mask so I could see his smirk. Lucius Malfoy.

I tried to run but my injured leg seemed to have given out. Every attempt at movement was met by an agonizing fiery sensation spreading throughout my bloody limb. I was frozen. Frozen with fear. I raised my wand preparing to defend myself, knowing I wouldn't be quick enough. As the spell fired toward me I yelled out the killing curse just as my enemy had. I couldn't save myself but I could take him down with me. That was all I could hope for. Then I saw two flashes of green light and shut my eyes tightly preparing to meet my end.

It was strange. I could still breathe. Still feel the pain radiating from my leg. Still smell the smoke from the fires. Still feel the presence of despair and death. Fearfully I opened my eyes. Lucius Malfoy lay a short distance away, eyes open but unaware of their surroundings. And then I looked at the body by my feet. I stared into the lifeless eyes of the man who lunged in front of me, a human shield. I stared into the eyes of the man who saved my life.

A sob started in my stomach and worked its way through my body only to get caught in my throat. I fell to my knees. The world seemed distant. The war was miles away. He was all I could see. I caressed Draco's pale face and let the tears land on his corpse. His promise of keeping me alive was fulfilled, but his promise of happiness was vanquished along with his life. I shook with sorrow, unable to move, to breathe, to think. Gently I shut his eyelids and placed a gentle kiss upon his icy lips along with a distraught whisper. "What have you done?"

**A/N: **Don't forget to review and check out my other stories! Anyone else reading the Hunger Games? I am very much enjoying it. Almost finished with the final book! Harry Potter still tops everything though!


	2. What Have You Done Lyrics

"What Have You Done?"

Within Temptation (feat. Keith Caputo)

Would you mind if I hurt you?

Understand that I need to

Wish that I had other choices

than to harm the one I love

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying

You know that there's no denying

I won't show mercy on you now

I know, should stop believing

I know, there's no retrieving

It's over now, what have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

Why, why does fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us, between me and you

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done now?

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done now?

Would you mind if I killed you?

Would you mind if I tried to?

'cause you have turned into my worst enemy

You carry hate that I don't feel

It's over now

What have you done?

What have you done now?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

What have you done now?

Why, why does fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us, between me and you

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done now?

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done? What have you done?

What have you done now?

What have you done now, what have you done?...

I will not fall, won't let it go

We will be free when it ends

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

What have you done now?

Why, why does fate make us suffer?

There's a curse between us, between me and you

I, I've been waiting for someone like you

But now you are slipping away... oh

What have you done now?

Why, why does fate make us suffer

There's a curse between us, between me and you


End file.
